


Caramel Apple Vodka

by KatG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Caramel apple vodka, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Destiel - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, Highschool AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, No Smut, Tutoring, Underage Drinking, because why not, sorry to dissapoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG
Summary: Castiel is supposed to be tutoring Dean, but the caramel apple vodka has other plans for them.





	Caramel Apple Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing fanfiction of any sort. I like writing original work, but I was almost done with this when I realized that it would be better if the two girls were Dean and Castiel instead. (sorry if I missed a pronoun while editing it).

“I might be slightly drunk.” Castiel leans forward against Dean’s desk, an unsteady finger pointing in Dean’s general direction.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Dean responds after setting down the cheap bottle of caramel apple flavored vodka on the stack of long forgotten textbooks between the two of them. 

“My name is Castiel, not Sherlock.” He counters with squinted eyes, “He isn’t even real, Dean.”

Dean’s face lights up with laughter filling his room with sound not caring that his brother is actually studying on the other side of the thin wall. Of course Castiel would take it seriously, he couldn’t get a reference to save his life, “It’s a- you know what, never mind. How ya’ feeling, buddy?”

“Warm.” Castiel smiles as he pulls his hands into the sleeves of his hoodie, “Sort of fuzzy all over.”

At the first sight of the vodka Castiel had looked skeptical, claiming to have never had a drink before. A part of Dean felt bad for letting his tutor get drunk, but he feels too good right now to have the logical side of him win any kind of argument, “So you’ve really never drank before?”

“Never.” He confirms, taking a large drink of the ice water Dean had brought up earlier.

“Should have taken it slower, you’ll feel like hell in the morning.” Thinking about the morning and feeling shitty, Dean rolls his chair over, getting into Castiel’s personal space to open the top left drawer. Producing a bottle of aspirin, he pops the top and shoves two of them into Castiel’s hand who takes them without question.

“Dean, I’ve never felt so good. It’s like all the things in my head are finally calm enough to let me think straight.” At that, Castiel laughs like he’s front row at a comedy show instead of sitting in Dean’s room supposedly tutoring him. “Ha, straight. Never thinking straight.”

“Glad you’re feeling so good. I was worried you’d end up a sad or angry drunk.” Dean almost makes it a point not to wheel his chair back away, finding warmth being so close to Castiel. ”Good to know your a giggly drunk.”

“I am not giggly.” His big blue eyes get bigger as he says it as if to emphasize the words.

“I’ve never seen you like this before. It’s like you’re a whole new person.”

Castiel tilts his head like a curious bird, “Is that good or bad.”

Dean shakes his head at the absurd adorableness that’s sitting way too close for him to think a clear thought. He’d always known Castiel as someone who took himself seriously. Not one for horsing around despite them entering their senior year. But then again, Dean didn’t really know him that well. It was a small school, their class only having a hundred kids but their paths didn’t cross enough for him to even consider them friends, “Neither, just different I guess.”

“No you’re diff’rent.” Castiel’s words are definitely slurring, and it’s making Dean feel giggly as well. 

“Am I?” The question is taunting verging on flirtatious, his green eyes focused wholeheartedly on the way Castiel’s nose is scrunched up as he laughs. Pretty much the entire reason Dean had started to drink during their tutoring session in the first place.

“I dunno. Just kinda easier to talk to I guess.” And the way he says it has Dean thinking maybe, just maybe, he’s flirting back.

“Well that would be the vodka, not me.” Dean quips.

Castiel giggles at that, his fingers running fondly down the side of the empty bottle between them, “How are you not drunk?” he muses.

“I am, I’m just a little more used to it I guess.” Truth.

“You drink a lot?” At first Dean isn’t sure if it’s a real question or rhetorical with the way it’s said, but he still feels the need to answer, if anything to defend himself as not being a drunk like his father.

“I wouldn’t say I drink a lot, just sometimes I guess.” Mostly the truth. Senior year stress had increased the drinking for sure, but it wasn’t near often enough for him to worry about it.

“But why?”

“I don’t really know. Guess it just helps me cope with it all.”

“With what? You seem so perfect.” Castiel’s barely got the sentence out before Dean’s outright laughing at the statement. 

“Nobody’s perfect, Cas. You only see what I show at school and I don’t show much.” 

“Yeah I guess.” Taking another long drink of his water gives Castiel time to work up the courage to persist, “So what makes you not perfect.”

“So much!” Dean says it with a laugh. He could go on forever listing ways that he isn’t perfect, it was practically his superpower. “Just a lot of pressure all the time. It’s all got to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect attendance, perfect fucking extracurriculars, perfect big brother to Sam, perfect stupid girl they keep pushing me towards.”

“Jo?” Castiel asks.

“Yeah, she’s my not-actual Uncle Bobby’s friend’s daughter. My dad’s been pushing us together since we were fucking toddlers. Not like her mom or Bobby actually give a shit about the two of us getting together.”

“Sucks.” Castiel almost wishes there was vodka left now. “Overbearing isn’t anything I’d consider my dad, if anything he’s almost as carefree as they come. Noami on the other hand was no angel.”

“That’s your mom right?” Castiel nods almost remorsefully, glad to have the fuzziness from the alcohol to keep him from actually feeling pissed about her. “What happened there anyway? Heard someone say she was in jail, but I try not to listen to rumors.”

“Oh, she is.” Castiel confirms without hesitation. “When I came out as pan she beat the shit out of me. Dad called the cops and now she’s in prison.”

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Been out and proud ever since.” The light is back in the bright blue eyes, “It’s funny actually, my dad’s actually dating a guy now.”

“You’re fucking brave you know.” Dean sways in his chair leading Castiel to reach out and place his hand on Dean’s shoulder to keep him from falling over into the desk.

“Ha, now who's drunk?”

“Told ya’ I was. But for real. Wish I could be as brave as you.”

“Says captain of the football team future prom king who got a tutor for getting a B instead of an A in AP calculus.”

“Says the guy I’ve had a crush on since fucking forever.” Dean hadn’t meant to say it, but fuck that’s what vodka is for. Nevertheless his face goes red enough to hide his freckles.

“You’re drunker than we thought.” Leaning in just a bit, Castiel’s eyes catch on Dean’s. The air seems more tense than it had just a moment ago, charged with something undeniable.

“Or just drunk enough.” Dean quips back, leaning in just a touch. It’s more than enough to show Castiel exactly what his intentions are as he drops his gaze to the plush lips he’d spent years dreaming about.

Castiel flat out whimpers as he pulls himself back, “I’m not kissing you when you’re drunk.”

“Why not.” Dean asks, not sure if this is a temporary or permanent rejection.

“Because, Dean,” Castiel leans in close again, his lips just shy of Dean’s ear, “I want to remember every little detail and I’ve never been drunk before so I don’t know if I’ll remember any of this.”

“So take a video.” Dean taunts, wanting nothing more than what’s right in front of him.

“A video won’t tell me what your lips taste like.” The husky voice in his ear seems to drop lower than Dean’s ever heard it, “Or the feel of your hands on my skin.”

“Okay fine.” Dean relents, missing the warmth of Castiel’s breath on his neck as soon as he sits back in the chair, “But take a video with me anyway. I want to make sure I remember asking you to be my boyfriend.”

“Pretty sure that you just did.” Castiel giggles again, pulling his hand in front of his face as he tries to calm his breathing back to some semblance of normal.

“Oh shit.” Dean laughs too, shaking his head, “Okay okay, pretend I didn’t and I’ll do it again.”

“I don’t even care if I feel like shit in the morning, this was worth it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.” It’s Dean’s turn to cock his head to the side, “Do it again.”

“Shit.” Castiel says, his head moving in a playful way that shows off just how drunk he is.

“I love it, again.”

Both of their laughter slows as Castiel locks eyes on Dean, and grins, “Fuck me.”

“As soon as you let me.” Dean is grinning now too, consequences be damned. This fucker right here was worth coming out to his dad for.

“Ugh you just had to get me drunk.”

“Nah, just needed to get myself drunk enough on the off chance I’d tell you how I feel.”

“When we’re sober I’m gonna kiss you. So much.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Would you two SHUT UP so I can do my damn homework.” An angry voice yells from the other side of the wall prompting both boys into fits of laughter, because of course poor Sam overhead everything.

THE END (or rather, the beginning)


End file.
